starzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Thank Me
is the fifth episode of the fourth season and the 33rd overall episode of Power. Short Summary With tensions high, Silver warns Ghost that Tasha may have to testify. Meanwhile, now aware of Ghost's innocence, Angela struggles to find a way to stop the prosecution. And Teresi sets a plan in motion to eliminate Ghost. Full Summary While Ghost is exercising in the Rec room, Williams signals all the inmates and the guards to leave the room. Ghost tries to leave but Marshal Williams stops him. Marshal Williams starts to taunt Ghost before Teresi and his henchman Biscuit arrive. Marshal Williams mentions how Ghost's family reacted to him being called a killer while Ghost tries to ignore him but Williams states he will visit Ghost's wife and make her fall in love with him and how his wife and kids will call him daddy. This causes Ghost to finally lose control and attack Marshal Williams. James gives the abusive guard a well-deserved beating before the latter fights back with his baton. Eventually, the brawl ends with Ghost brutally murdering Marshal Williams with a free weight by smashing his head in with it. Teresi and Biscuit walk into the room after Ghost murders Williams and are shocked by the scene. Ghost is unable to react, allowing Biscuit to attack Ghost with a shiv. Ghost holds him before Biscuit is incapacitated by Teresi who puts him in a submission hold telling him there has been a change of plans before he dies. Teresi then knocks Ghost back into his senses by having him switch clothes with Biscuit and the blood off his face. He states they'll make it look like Biscuit fought and killed Marshal Williams before he killed himself to avoid the consequences as he uses a belt to hang him. The pair leave the carnage for the guards to find. In court, Angela tells the judge about her recent findings and states James is innocent. Hearing the new evidence, the judge overturns James' sentence and releases him, to his shock and relief. As James prepares to leave, Teresi appears and James refuses to be blackmailed by him. However, he only asks for Ghost to have Tommy Egan contact him when Ghost leaves prison. James questions this obsession with Tommy and asks why he wants to talk with him, asking if he knows his father and Teresi says that he could say that. This implies that he is Tommy's father, something which surprises James. Teresi then tells James to give Tommy the phone or he'll tell the guards what really happened with Williams. Cast Main Cast *Omari Hardwick as James 'Ghost' St. Patrick *Lela Loren as Angela Valdes *Naturi Naughton as Tasha St. Patrick *Joseph Sikora as Tommy Egan *Rotimi Akinosho as Andre Coleman *Alani "La La" Anthony as LaKeisha Grant *Matthew Cedeño as Cristobal *Jerry Ferrara as Joe Proctor *David Fumero as Mike Sandoval *Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson as Kanan Stark *Shane Johnson as Cooper Saxe *Sung Kang as AUSA John Mak *Michael Rainey Jr. as Tariq St. Patrick *J.R. Ramirez as Julio Romano *William Sadler as Tony Teresi Guest Starring *Michael Gaston as Judge Tapper *Charlie Murphy as Marshal Clyde Williams *Anika Noni Rose as Jukebox *Victor Garber as Simon Stern *Mattea Conforti as Elisa Marie Proctor *Brandon Victor Dixon as Terry Silver *Michael J. Ferguson as 2-Bit *Craig DiFrancia as Marshal Romano *Lester Greene as Bailiff *Donshea Hopkins as Raina St. Patrick *Guyviaud Joseph as Biscuit *Avery Mason as Black Grimace *Aleksandar Popovic as Petar *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Paz Valdes *Sheena Sakai as Soo *Omar Scroggins as Spanky Criminal and Legal Notes Music Notes and Trivia * The episode scored 1.79 million viewers. * Marshal Williams' death can be viewed as ironic because he bullied and insulted Ghost because he thought he was a cop killer when in reality he wasn't and was innocent. Ghost's killing of Marshal Williams officially made Ghost a cop killer as Marshal Williams is technically a cop. ** Also, Williams' death was Charlie Murphy's final role. * Tony Teresi is Tommy's father. Gallery Quotes Category:Power Episodes Category:Power S4 Episodes